Salt water aquariums are often maintained in household or commercial environments for their aesthetics, as well as hobbyists, particularly those interested in maintaining a coral reef aquarium. One known problem with coral reef aquariums, which are typically salt water based, is a pest known as the anemone or sea anemone. Two species of sea anemone called mojano and aiptasia anemones grow profusely in captive reef aquariums and are known to harm and even kill other creatures maintained in the same salt water environment. These sea anemones sting other creatures that come in contact with them, which can be a particular problem when those creatures are rare and/or exotic sea creatures obtained specifically for the aquarium.
It is known in the industry that anemone are extremely difficult to eliminate from coral reef aquariums. Various techniques have been attempted including injecting boiling vinegar, boiling saline water or even utilizing certain other creatures to control their growth. However, combined with the fact that the anemone multiply very quickly, they have proven to be very resilient to these eradication techniques. For example, some of the techniques which involve injecting the anemone with a hypodermic needle containing toxins have yielded dubious results and even sometimes caused the creature to reproduce faster. Another difficulty in killing or eradicating these creatures is that if they are not eliminated quickly, they will spread spores that then later multiply into new anemone.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for and method of killing soft tissue organisms in a salt water environment that is effective, convenient, easy to use and overcomes other shortcomings of the prior art.